


calming

by dustmite



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmite/pseuds/dustmite
Summary: nayeon wanted to feel a little calmer, sana wanted to help a little more than everyone else
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	calming

“Is this your first time doing this?” 

Nayeon stilled, shirt halfway off of her body before the woman on the other side of the room chose to speak. She met docile eyes and faintly smiling lips. 

The room’s walls were painted an alarming white, it reminded Nayeon of hospitals because of it, the blinds to the left were a mean shade of peach to match the tacky pillows and thin sheets on the bed and, the lamp emitting a yellow light on the brown, out of place table near it was the only glow of warmth around. Nayeon felt a chill run down her spine after her shirt was completely discarded onto the carpeted floor. 

“Not really.” She didn’t add anything else, she preferred to keep these exchanges as impersonal as they could be. Her pants were next – faded blue jeans that she pulled over white socks and let crumple to the floor as well. Her eyes were almost stuck to the carpet but she wasn’t sure if it was out of embarrassment or reluctance to face the woman. 

It was time for things to be awkward,Nayeon knew by heart how the situation was meant to unfold. Knock on the door of the three-star hotel, say a rushed greeting and ignore the smile directed at her that was meant to make her feel at ease – how could anyone be at ease right away with these things? Maybe if she did it often enough... but that was just encouraging her to never find a better way to handle things – but then, after, the one-sided small talk would go on for as long as it took her clothes to come off, and finally, she would have an excuse to not look at the woman or speak when she laid down.

The brunette, introduced to her as Sana, seemed to understand quicker than everyone else that Nayeon didn’t want the illusion of a bond between them. She was there for comfort, nothing more. Nayeon sat on the edge of the bed, back momentarily facing the stranger as she breathed in deeply with closed eyes. 

The air was heavy, Nayeon always felt like it got harder to breathe at this step – the part right before she would plunge her head under the water. Her whole body followed half a second after when she swung her feet over the bed and laid on her back, hands clasped on her stomach. 

“How do you like it?” Sana’s voice spiked through again in the small room. Nayeon felt the dip in the bed as she joined it, careful not to touch Nayeon until she knew what she wanted first. 

Nayeon thought about the question, even though she knew the answer well enough. _‘It’_ was comfort, wasn’t it? In that case, she liked it however she could get it; through her recent over socialization with her friends, or the way she had gone through and deleted every text and picture she had that bared her ex’s name or face. 

_God, the bitch._

She turned onto her side, facing away once more from the woman. 

It seemed like that was enough of an instruction and soon, Nayeon felt warm skin against hers as arms snaked around her waist and held her tightly. It would take a couple minutes for the feeling of discomfort to fade, it always did, time wasn’t making her newfound habit any less awkward, but when it finally shifted from uncomfortable to calming, then Nayeon would be able to come up for air again and breathe easier. 

For now though, she stayed under peach seas, holding her breath with her eyes closed firmly. 

Sana’s breathing was light on the back of her neck, the milky thighs Nayeon remembered glancing at pressing into her own. She smelt something relaxing, like flowers and a dash peppermint, and wondered briefly if Sana had used the mint as a clever tactic. Everyone else just smelt of perfume, it was a nice touch.

Nayeon soon let the tension leave her body, slowly, she released the tight grip she had on the scratchy sheets, and unfurled her fingers so they splayed against the bed instead. Sana’s fingers were near hers; she could spread her pinkie a little further and come into contact with the woman’s thumb. But she didn’t want to. 

Was she pathetic? Needing to go this far to feel as if someone was actually there for her? She had friends and family that lived close enough, but she somehow felt like a bother every time she talked to them about it. About her loneliness. 

She felt Sana shift behind her and another calming wave of the peppermint washed over her; yes, now she could breathe and attempt to float on the rough seas. 

Her eyes remained locked on the drab curtains ahead of her that were closed tightly. It made the room look even smaller when you couldn’t see the window that led to the rest of the world. Nayeon wasn’t sure if she liked it like that or hated it. 

Just like she wasn’t entirely certain that the thumb, that had inched its way closer to her fingers, was entirely welcomed. She let it go, refusing to stop floating. 

Sana’s warm body was enough to induce sleep all on its own. Nayeon felt her nuzzle her nose into the back of her neck and tensed slightly when the woman placed their fingers over each other in a slack hold. 

“Is this okay?” Her voice was even softer than it had been before, with puffs of warm air escaping between the pink lips Nayeon had subconsciously traced and stored in her mind, a weak forgery of the original that probably didn’t do it justice, but Nayeon was in no place to turn and refresh her memory. 

She nodded her head, but felt the hand leave hers soon after. Fingers danced around the side of her face before they dragged themselves up lightly, taking Nayeon’s hair with them and placing it behind her ear. She was still floating, but the sea became a little less rough, as if Sana’s gentleness had influenced it. 

“Okay.” And then the hand was over her own again, this time surer and also more welcomed. 

Nayeon’s eyes were closing then, she felt... _neutral_. Not sad anymore, not lonely or particularly happy, but she was fine again. She could live like this – neutral and fine, muted. 

A few more minutes passed by, she was on the edge of sleep when Sana moved her hand again and returned it to her hip. It was warm as it settled over it, non intrusive in the way it came up to softly flatten over her stomach and pull Nayeon closer. She let it happen, willingly drifting further from the shore as Sana’s fingers started to massage the exposed skin. 

“What are you doing?” Massages weren’t part of the service – and even if they were, Nayeon hadn’t signed up for anything extra. The fingers didn’t still, but Nayeon didn’t turn to stop her either. Even if it would’ve been the perfect excuse to take another glance at her lips and wide, brown eyes. 

“Helping you relax more.” Sana said simply, voice lulling her, rocking to and fro, either simply mimicking or mocking the movements of the sea Nayeon had in mind. “Is that okay?” Nayeon decided it couldn’t be a mock – Sana's tone was too sweet and reassuring for that. 

She thought first again before she answered.

“It’s okay.” 

So, Sana kept massaging, her fingers kneading into the skin slowly and repeatedly. It felt nice – Nayeon even glanced down to see the slim fingers as they held her. The tips of them were red now, under pressure, and Nayeon’s stomach soon matched no matter how light the touches were. 

“Does it feel nice?” 

Nayeon closed her eyes again, neutrality becoming distant. “It feels good.” 

When was the last time she had said that? It had been a while. Everything lately had only been _‘fine’_ or _‘okay’_. 

She got the feeling that her answer made the woman happy, since the movements across her stomach started to spread, bolder once again after an inch of praise. 

Nayeon felt herself drift again, while Sana’s fingers brushed against the edge of her bra and then back down to the start of her underwear – should she be embarrassed for enjoying the touch so much? Or should she be ashamed for letting her slip the tips of her fingers under for that half of a second – barely even half at that. They were there and then they weren’t. 

Sana's lips – the pink ones Nayeon had wanted to see again so badly – were pressed against her neck then, she felt them as they placed a fleeting kiss on her neck. There and then they weren’t. 

Maybe Nayeon was already asleep. 

The hand dipped lower that time, soft skin brushing against soft skin, but Nayeon still didn’t object. 

Another kiss to her neck, this time it lasted longer and was immediately followed by another kiss a little further down. Warm fingers ran themselves along Nayeon after moving passed her underwear completely, they traced her in the same way Nayeon’s eyes had been busy tracing another pair of lips – gently, as if dedicating the feel of them to memory and savoring the wetness pooled there. Nayeon released a small gasp, her mouth parted at the same time Sana pushed her body even more closely against hers. She felt the imprint of a stiff nipple in her back and heard the small sound that Sana made. 

She supposed if she was going to float in an ocean, she had to be prepared for the inevitable wave that would push her off course. 

Nayeon’s fingers wrapped around Sana’s wrist as she let her finger melt inside of her slowly. A small puff of air, then Sana pulled it out and introduced a second. 

“Does it still feel good?” 

If her voice was calming before, it had the opposite effect on Nayeon now, she wanted to hear it more, right by her ear, wanted to listen to it as it crashed against her. 

Sana’s fingers slowed and Nayeon held back the groan of protest she would’ve made. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Another kiss to her neck. 

And Sana continued after that, fingers curling while Nayeon parted her legs slightly. She enjoyed the feeling humming around in her stomach, enjoyed the way her eyes had closed on their own and all she could envision were flashes of ivory fingers, smiling lips and pretty brown eyes. 

Peppermint filled Nayeon’s lungs the same way water would as she breathed in deeply. 

Sana’s next kiss was on the side of her face, just above her ear while she removed her fingers slowly. 

“Relaxed?” 

Her breathing had spiked, her chest rising and falling while Sana placed her arm back around her waist. She looked down and saw the way they glistened under the yellow glow of light. 

“Completely.” 

She was blessed with Sana’s laugh and spoiled by the next kiss against her face. 

“I’m happy then.” 

Nayeon placed her own hand over Sana’s, filling the spaces between her fingers easily. 

“Thank you.” 

She was thanking her for more than the obvious – she felt refreshed, whether it lasted only until her heart slowed down again or until she left that bed didn’t matter. There was nothing more relieving than not being neutral, nothing better than feeling. 

When Nayeon was slipping her legs through her washed out jeans two hours later, Sana stood doing the same. She looked up shyly and made eye contact with the woman for a second or two before she severed it. 

Sana laughed again. 

“You’re cute.” 

Nayeon pulled her shirt on quickly. Her ‘no talking’ rule had obviously lost all grounds to be taken seriously anymore. 

“Thank you.” 

She reached down to pick her bag up and eyed the ugly peach sheets one last time before she walked towards the door. There was brief hesitation, then she turned back to face Sana, who was already watching her with a smile. 

“Do I need to pay extra for that or...?” She trailed off, unsure. 

Sana scoffed, but the amusement didn’t leave her eyes. 

“Prostitutes get paid – and I’m not a prostitute. I don’t usually fuck my clients.” Sana crossed her arms over her chest. She wore a blue shirt with thin straps – thinner than the current Winter would approve of, but it went well with the jeans that clung to her legs. 

Nayeon fumbled, opened her mouth to speak but didn’t know how to amend her words. Her eyes went to the smile on Sana’s lips – the ones Nayeon had spent five minutes sneaking glances at while she got dressed, and all words left her mind anyway. 

Sana shook her head with a laugh as she approached her. 

“You said you did this often, right?” 

Nayeon had never said that, but it was probably undoubtedly obvious with how accustomed she was to the process. 

“Sort of.” 

Sana gave her another smile, now right in front of her, she reached out to twirl a lock of Nayeon’s hair between her fingertips. 

“Well, make sure you specify that you want me the next time you do this – ask for Minatozaki.” She stepped closer and her hand fell to Nayeon’s arm while she left a kiss on her cheek. “Ask for Minatozaki Sana and I’ll be here for you again.” 

Nayeon left the room with her, she usually put as much distance between her and the women as soon as possible, but she rode in the elevator with Sana, walked through the lobby and passed the receptionist’s desk with her as well. Side by side, with Sana’s pinkie brushing against hers once, twice, three times, before Nayeon took another plunge and joined their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> -l


End file.
